Máscara de Ferro
by Dinha Prince
Summary: E os disfarces caem, e a verdade prevalece.


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rownling e a quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim.

**Prompt:** Fanfic escrita para o 2º Chall da comu MFSS. Severus Snape e as mulheres.

**Linha de Inspiração:** As mulheres, como os sonhos, nunca são como imaginamos.

**Avisos:** Leve spoilers de RDM

oooOOoooOOooo

Severus estava assinando alguns pergaminhos que logo despacharia quando Minerva entrou na sala.

- Sim. - Ela falou com sua voz séria.

Hagrid que estava próximo a grande mesa de carvalho virou-se para cumprimentar a Professora com um sorriso, mas a ideia morreu no meio do caminho ao ver o semblante sério da mulher.

Severus terminou de assinar os papéis e entregou-os ao quase gigante que despediu-se num meneio silencioso. Assim que Hagrid saiu o Diretor falou:

- Essas novas regras são para aplacar o comportamento subversivo dos seus queridos grifinórios e de todos aqueles que os apóiam. Pedi que viesse para avisá-la_ pessoalmente _pela última vez que nenhuma gracinha feita por aquela corja liderada por Gina Weasley será aceita.

- Isto é uma ameaça? - ela indagou sem relaxar nenhum músculo do rígido rosto.

- Não, é um aviso que não aceitará nenhuma contestação.

Minerva sentiu o impulso de pegar sua varinha e lançar no mínimo um_ Crucius _no odioso homem, mas suprimiu a vontade ao lembrar que seus queridos pupilos precisavam da sua presença para manterem-se vivos.

- E o que acontecerá caso os meus grifinórios não sigam as regras? Serão torturados?

O cenho franzido de Severus demonstrou que ele não gostou do que ouviu e isso foi sua derrota. O homem se pôs de pé num ato lento. As mãos foram ao encontro das bordas sobrecasaca e o fecharam dentro dela.

- Serão devidamente _punidos_.

Respondeu com a frieza que o caracterizava, porém era tarde, Minerva tinha conseguido ver a pequena fissura na máscara de ferro dele. Arrastando sua veste verde-musgo ela chegou a mesa de carvalho que há anos recebia os Diretores de Hogwarts. Suas enrugadas mãos espalmaram sobre a superfície lisa, dando-lhe respaldo para inclinar o corpo para frente. Seus olhos de águia esquadrinharam cada centímetro do rosto do homem até achar novamente a fissura.

- Você não é o monstro que demonstra Severus.

O homem não reagiu, não exteriormente; continuou como uma estátua sem vida de mármore fitando-a. Em seu íntimo o assombro fez sua carne tremer. De onde surgira aquela ideia? Minerva nunca tinha agido dessa forma.

Quebrando o momento reflexivo dele ela continuou.

- Por trás dessa excelente máscara que você construiu através dos anos eu vejo aquele garoto que um dia se apaixonou por Evans, uma Nascida-Trouxa e que depois voltou a amar outra ...

- Basta Minerva! - ele rosnou e saiu da direção dos olhos dela dando a volta na mesa, passando para o outro lado onde não ficaria acuado.

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios da anciã e ela girou para encontrá-lo de costas.

- Ainda posso ver seu rosto através do vidro. - Informou.

Severus encontrou os argutos olhos através da superfície transparente. Obscureceu mais o olhar mordaz na tentativa de pará-la. Foi inútil, o sorriso no rosto da mulher cresceu.

- Mesmo que Voldemort vença e eu sobreviva para ser torturada, não contarei seu segredo para ninguém Severus, ele está seguro comigo. - ela deu um passo a frente e parou – A menos que não confie em mim e queira me obliviar.

O Comensal da Morte voltou a mirá-la através do vidro e encontrou-a esperando pela resposta. Se ele fizesse, que fosse naquela hora. Severus abaixou a cabeça indeciso sobre o como agir. A única pessoa que sabia a verdade além de Minerva era Alvo e este já não mais habitava entre os vivos. Uma luta eclodiu dentro dele. Fazer ou não?

- Severus?

A voz dela o fez voltar no tempo e lembrar o homem que o chamou da mesma forma. A varinha dançou entre seus dedos indecisos. Olhou outra vez através do vidro e Minerva permanecia lá, esperando-o. Fechou os olhos e lembrou das ordens de Dumbledore, nenhum ato dele poderia colocar o plano a perder e Minerva saber a verdade era uma quebra no contrato de sangue que tinha assinado. Virou devagar, a varinha já firme em sua mão. Sua alma parecia ter sido tomada pela escuridão, ele era todo treva.

Minerva não assustou-se com o que viu, não esperava nada de menor intensidade.

- Eu o entendo.

Ela disse antes de fechar os olhos e esperar o feitiço. As mãos entrelaçadas na altura da cintura demonstravam total calma.

Os minutos se passaram...

- Vá embora.

Minerva ouviu e abriu os olhos.

- Saia daqui.

Ela podia ver a batalha íntima na qual ele estava. A força com a qual sua mandíbula se movia mostrava o sacrifício que ele estava fazendo. A anciã dirigiu-se para porta silente.

- Minerva.

A voz dele era forte e trêmula.

- Não a deixe só.

A Professora ouviu o espatifar do metal no chão, a máscara tinha quebrado em pedaços.

- Seria melhor que _você_ não a deixasse.

E a porta bateu e Severus estava sozinho outra vez.

Um canto veio de Fawkes.

Ele jogou-se na cadeira vazia pousando sua cabeça pesada e suas costas fatigadas no encosto.

- Diretor?

Era Fineus.

- Eles estão na Floresta do Dean.

Severus levantou, foi até um armário e de dentro de uma gaveta tirou a espada de Gryffindor.

- Alvo estou indo.

O foto do falecido Diretor, que tinha permanecido de olhos fechados durante todo momento que Minerva esteve presente, abriu os olhos. Suas íris azuis ficaram por alguns segundos fixadas nas negras.

Severus quebrou o contato visual ao puxar sua capa e dirigir-se para porta. A espada embrulhada estava escondida dentro das vestes.

Quando a porta fechou e o som da lareira tornou-se o único, Fineus falou:

- Lá se vai um grande homem.

Dumbledore num assentir triste complementou.

- Talvez um dos últimos.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Se você chegou até aqui não custa nada deixar review! Bjoks e sorry pelos erros.**


End file.
